


7 Minutes with Ruby

by Meganrrothstein



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Party, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganrrothstein/pseuds/Meganrrothstein
Summary: After agreeing to go to a party, Weiss finds herself in an awkward situation with a certain Rose.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	7 Minutes with Ruby

Weiss Schnee did not do parties. She did studying throughout the night of material she already knew and practicing fencing with instructors that could never dream of beating her. Which is why when Pyrrha brought up the idea of going to the party, Weiss straight up rejected it. She did not have time to hang out with drunken boys trying to touch her or girls staring at her and gossiping. 

"Weiss, you can't just spend all your time studying. This will be a good way to let off some steam before Goodwitch's test." Pyrrha and Weiss sat at the front of the class closest to the board. Weiss was shuffling through her binder pretending to not have heard Pyrrha as she searched for a blank sheet of paper to take notes on, grabbing a second one once she found them. 

"Parties are a waste of time and I do not like wasting my time. If you want to do something together why don't we just go shopping later. I need to get some warmer clothes anyway." Weiss turned to look at Pyrrha and noticed the blush that spread across the amazons face. 

"Um," she coughed into her hand, "Jaune invited me to go with him." Weiss rolled her eyes at the girl. She had been dating Jaune for about a month now and still wouldn't stop blushing over the awkward boy. Setting up her desk she placed the two sheets of paper side by side catching the attention of Pyrrha. She frowned asking, "Do you expect she'll give a lot of notes today?" 

"Hmm? Oh no. Goodwitch will most likely give the average amount of notes she normally does but I have a feeling a certain dolt won't be paying attention today." Pyrrha smiled knowingly at the girl which caused a light blush to rise on her face. "R-Ruby never takes notes. We're studying together in the library during study hall, it would just be easier to write her a set of notes now then explain everything to her later," Weiss stuttered out.

"Mhm," Pyrrha hummed a warm smile washing over her face. "Ruby," she said waving at the young rose who stood in the hallway. 

"Hi Pyrrha, hi Weiss," Ruby called as she stepped into the classroom, waving over enthusiastically. Weiss froze at the sound of her voice but forced herself to turn to the girl.

"Hello Ruby." She managed to keep her voice from squeaking and sent a small smile her way. Ruby just grinned back before heading to her seat in the back of the class next to Penny. 

As soon as she was out of hearing range Pyrrha piped up, "You know, Ruby will be there too. Yang is taking her. I'm sure she won't know that many people at the party. She'll need someone to latch onto and spend the night with as Yang sneaks off with Blake." Weiss blushed to herself as she imagined the scene. Ruby on her arm as they dance and sway together to party music, their bodies so close, touching, sweating. She coughed into her hand to clear her thoughts before turning to Pyrrha.

"If Yang is going to be there that means there will be alcohol and I for one am not going to spend my time surrounded by underage drinking." Goodwitch walked into the classroom before Pyrrha could say anything drawing a sigh from the girl. 

During class Weiss had a hard time focusing. She took notes as diligently as ever but found the nagging thought of being able to spend time with Ruby outside of school a rather alluring fantasy to dream about. Feeling beckoned to do so Weiss looked over her shoulder to see Ruby zoning out in the direction of the board. When Ruby noticed Weiss shift their eyes met and Weiss had to hold her breath as Ruby sent her a dazzling smile that she returned with a soft look. Penny had paused from her note taking to look between the two which caused Weiss to turn to the front of the room again and take notes once more. Weiss spent the rest of class contemplating the idea of going to that party.

At lunch Weiss sat with her normal group of friends, watching Nora stuff her sandwich in her mouth and finishing it in a single bite. Blake had her head in a book reading something that Weiss could almost confirm was smut by the red tinting her cheeks. Pyrrha was watching Jaune with heart eyes as he struggled to do the homework for Oobleck's class, offering the poor boy some help whenever she could. Weiss sighed to herself as she went over the notes she took for Ruby. She took the time to put everything in simple terms so Ruby could understand everything they were covering along with detailed diagrams for her to look at. Thinking about Ruby her eyes drifted up towards a certain brunette with red tips and blonde. Yang and Ruby stood at the front of the lunch line waiting for their meals so they could sit with the rest of them. They were talking animatedly about something but Weiss couldn't make out what they were saying. Before she could think of what they could be talking about a certain arm slung over her shoulder as a blue haired boy and his best friend made themselves comfortable at their table. 

"Hey Weiss," Neptune said as flirty as one could imagine. Sun sat across from her in Yang's usual seat and stole a banana from Blake's lunch box. She swatted at his hand but made no real attempt to stop him.  
Weiss turned to glare at Neptune asking, "What do you two want?"

Neptune smiled at her, "Oh you know, I just wanted to check in on my favorite little snowflake." He winked at her causing her to groan.

"He wants you to come to his party tonight," Sun said, earning him a glare from Neptune which he just shrugged off. 

Yang and Ruby who had just happened to get back to the lunch table overheard him. "Yeah ice queen, why don't you warm up to this party." Yang pushed past Sun to sit next to Blake as the majority of the table groaned. Ruby stood awkwardly to the side of the table with her food in hand. Neptune was sitting in her seat and showed no sign of moving. 

Gritting her teeth together she turned to Neptune and asked, "If I say yes to this party will you get your arm off me and leave?" Neptune immediately perked up at that, nodding his head vigorously while grinning like an idiot. "Fine," Weiss said, "I'll go to your stupid party." Neptune pumped his fist in the air, taking his arm off Weiss as she shot him a glare. He and Sun walked off to tell their friends the good news. 

Ruby took her seat next to Weiss quietly before scooching closer to her and whispering so only Weiss could hear what she said. "Don't worry it will be fun I promise." 

Weiss just smiled at her softly, rolling her eyes as she said, "I doubt it. Here are some notes from today's class. I noticed you dazed off today."

Ruby shot her a sheepish grin before accepting them and saying, "Thanks Weiss," in her cheeriest voice. The fast beating of her heart told Weiss that maybe this party would be a good thing. 

Weiss was wrong. The party was a terrible thing. So many gross guys had come up to her that night, trying to touch her or get her to dance with them. The amount of drunk kids around made her want to leave but she steeled herself as she searched for Ruby. No one had told her what time the party was starting so Weiss showed up around 10 after Blake texted her asking if she was going to be a no show. As Weiss made her way to the decent size living room of Neptune's house she noticed her friends sitting in a circle together. Walking up to them she heard Nora ask Blake, "Where was the last place you guys did the nasty?" 

Blake all but turned red at the question while Yang just grinned proudly. "In the car before we came over here," she muttered, shoving her face into Yang's shoulder. Yang laughed at Ruby's slack expression. 

"I was in that car," she whispered in shock. That made everyone laugh. Weiss just grimaced as she made her way to sit by Ruby.

"Ahh Weiss perfect timing. We were just playing a game of truth or dare. It's Blakes turn now," Sun addressed her.

"Well let's not waste time," Neptune said. 

Blake asked truth or dare and when Weiss replied with truth Pyrrha cut in, "You can't do 3 truths in a row." Everyone looked at her in confusion but went with the flow.

Weiss growled, "Then why bother asking me?" 

Blake contemplated for a moment before making eye contact with Pyrrha. She turned to Weiss and said, "I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Ruby." Ruby froze next to Weiss slowly turning red as both Neptune and Jaune coughed into their hands.

Nora cheered standing up pumping her fists while Ren tried to calm her down. "NO," Yang yelled, running and wrapping her arms around Ruby, "I'm not letting the ice queen lay her hands on my baby sister." 

Weiss only rose a brow in confusion having never heard of the game before. It wasn't until Pyrrha leaned over and whispered in her ear what the game was did she start to blush. Weiss glanced at Ruby which only made her blush harder seeing the flustered expression on the girls face. Yang's hard glare knocked her to her senses. 

"Th-That's preposterous I certainly won't do it." Weiss tried to seem dignified but her stutter prevented her from doing so. 

Sun tsked at her slowly, pointing his finger at Weiss before saying, "You were dared Weiss, you can't refuse a dare. That's the rules of the game you just got to live with it." The angry glare that she sent his way disappeared as she felt a tug on her sleeve.

Ruby was standing over her now saying, "Come on lets just get it over with so they don't bother you anymore." Weiss took her hand and followed her as Ruby led her to a door. She turned blushing to look behind them and glare at everyone. Blake was grinning like the cat who got the canary and Pyrrha had a sympathetic look on her face. Nora was over energized as always and Ren just gave her a nod. Neptune and Jaune both looked sheepish while Sun was giving her a thumbs up in support. 

Yang said, "If you try anything with my Rubes," and punched her fist into her palm. Weiss rolled her eyes at her before flipping off the rest of the group. She followed Ruby into the jacket closet after she emptied it of coats.

Once they made it inside and the door was closed, Weiss grabbed Ruby's hands and told the younger girl. She was intently aware of how close she was to the girl in front of her and fought to keep the blush on her face under control. "Ruby if you don't-" She was cut off as soft lips met her own. Weiss closed her eyes and allowed herself to sigh into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders Weiss deepened the kiss, her tongue slowly passing Ruby's lips. Ruby's hands on her hips, her tongue in her mouth and thigh between her legs were too much for Weiss. She tried to keep her voice down as they kissed but Weiss couldn't help the groan that built up in her throat. Ruby's mouth soon left her lips and made their way to her neck where she found a spot to suck on. Weiss whimpered at the sensation, curling her fingers through Ruby's hair. Ruby detached from her neck giving the mark she made a little lick before kissing it gently. Weiss and her locked eyes for a moment and kissed each other softly. The pounding of Yang's fist on the door signaled their time together was up. 

Weiss smiled as she leaned her forehead against Ruby's enjoying the warmth of the girl's embrace. "Who knew," Ruby said softly, "I'd have to be in the closet to get the girl." For the first time that day Weiss laughed loudly and freely.

"Of course only you would say something like that," Weiss said after she calmed down. Looking at the girl in her arms she leaned in to kiss her but the door swung open stopping her in her tracks. Weiss turned to glare at Yang who was already glaring at her. Ruby grabbed her hand slowly leading her back to where they were sitting. She held her hand as they sat together while leaning on her. Weiss smiled at the younger girl before addressing everyone. "If I remember the rules it's my turn to go correct? Pyrrha," she turned to the poor girl who was already pale, "Truth or dare?" 

By the end of the night everyone was thoroughly embarrassed once Weiss had a turn with them. During her ride home with her sleeping Rose by her side Weiss thought, "Maybe I should have gone to one of these parties sooner."

Bonus:  
Sun ran his fingers through Neptune's hair and he laid his head in his lap. "It's not fair," Neptune sniffled, clutching onto Sun's knee. "How was I supposed to know they liked each other?" Crying, the boy curled up in a ball.

Sighing, Sun patted his back saying, "There, there. Let it all out."


End file.
